This application relates to awards, methods of making awards, and method of offer awards for sale. More particularly, this application concerns novel structures for statues, trophies, and medals used as awards.
It is commonly known to provide trophies including statues to participants in various types of contests and competition. Such statues may be mounted on a base having an engraved message with information about the contest and the type of award being given.
Statues used for trophies often depict a figure of one or more persons. In some instances, the figures depict likenesses of participants in a contest. Examples are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,221, along with U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,739, in which football players and a golfer are depicted in a pose during game play. Other such trophies may depict an object that is a part of the contest, such as in U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,220 showing a soccer players in a frozen pose during play, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,823 depicting a soccer ball.
Statues sometimes show inspiring, fictional or romantic figures that are meant to inspire, educate or stimulate imagination, rather than to depict a specific person or individual. An example is given in U.S. Design Pat. No. 312,058 showing an angel figurine. Often, a statue will depict a person in a heroic stance or depict a situation that is exaggerated in a heroic manner, again to inspire or depict excellence in some achievement.
However, such statues are shown in static positions, i.e., a snap shot of the action during or after game play. Up to now there has not been a statue or figurine which is in static form but tracks or depicts dynamic game play.